


Return

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lilies of the Field (1963)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, post-canon glimpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Mother Maria is in for a surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineapplePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/gifts).



It was a different car, this time, and a different reason, but the road was still as straight as a road can be when it travels up and down the long low hills of the Arizona desert. Above him, stuck to the visor, was a picture postcard of the chapel, with a handpainted halo of gold enhancing the bell tower. Someone had built a low wall around it, and planted agave and cholla. Homer sang to stay awake. The waning crescent moon was rising and he knew there wasn’t much farther to go. 

He’d be there in time for breakfast.


End file.
